Shattered Soul
by Sinful Rose
Summary: We're living in a world full of sins . We commit them without knowing the consequences . No one in this world didn't do at least one . But what if love becomes a sin … And the sin took a form as a seal on your chest to back you from loving anyone…
1. The Awakening

**Note : There is one OC in this story . Okay I confess , I didn't like the ship between Nowe and Manah so I wrote Nowe X Eris romance ! **

------------------------------------------------------

We're living in a world full of sins . We commit them without knowing the consequences . No one in this world didn't do at least one . But what if love becomes a sin … And the sin took a form as a seal on your chest to back you from loving anyone …

**Chapter One : The Awakening **

" Nowe , do you believe in angels ? "

" I don't know …. "

" Just tell me , do you or not ? "

" I ….. I don't … "

" Too late … "

Nowe woke up afterwards from the sound of alarm , ringing loudly . He closed it and rubbed his eyes . After stretching his arms and realizing it's morning , he sat straight on bed and said in a low voice :

" Another dream about him …. " It wasn't the first time Nowe dreams about that mysterious guy . It's been months since he saw him first time . Every night that guy asks Nowe a question about anything but most of the dreams he asks about angels . He was so white and his hair is silver with piercing sky blue eyes that you might get lost in them . He also wears a white coat and has a divine beauty (_OMG I fell in love with him !_)

Nowe sank in his thoughts while he was in the shower about these dreams and that silver haired guy , feeling the water going through his face to his chest . Few minutes later he dressed quickly and went down stairs with his bag on his back . He ran to the dining room where his father Oror sat on the chair reading like everyday the morning newspaper . He looked at him and said :

" Late again ? " Nowe nodded and said while coming towards the huge dining table :

" No , it's still seven thirty " Oror looked at his watch and said :

" Actually , it's nine already " Nowe's eyes widened and ran outside quickly , dashing with a toast in his mouth . He didn't even enter the limousine that was served for him . The driver looked at him running towards school and said :

" I guess today is a day off for me ? "

Nowe continued running and eating the toast quickly . He stopped panting when he arrived to school where Eris stood by the entrance , laughing at him .

" A new record ! " She laughed . Nowe was still catching his breath when she came towards him and said :

" Don't tell me you came running ?! " Nowe looked at her and said :

" Then why am I panting ? " Eris continued laughing and entered the school with Nowe .

The first period was Biology and somehow Nowe didn't remember to bring it in his bag . He searched for it in his bag and whispered to himself :

" Shit , I did it again " Eris looked at him and said in a low voice:

" Did you forget your book ? " Nowe nodded and lowered his head to the table to make himself sick so the teacher won't punish him (Everyone does that when they forget their books , right ? I do it myself !) Before his head reached the table he felt Eris's hand , slipping her book under his head . He raised his head quickly and watched Eris standing .

" Why ? " He whispered

" So you could owe me a favor " She said

" But … "

The teacher punished Eris for forgetting her book and Nowe couldn't say anything because Eris kept pinching him on his right arm . After the period they both exited the classroom and Nowe kept asking Eris about the favor but she didn't talk at all making him feel angry about it . They both stood next the lockers and talked for a while .

" So , what is your punishment ? " Nowe asked her while putting his books inside . She leaned her back to the wall and said :

" Detention "

" Sorry , about that "

" It's okay , I don't want to return home because I'm writing a new song " She said . He closed his locker and said :

" You still wanna be an artist ? " Eris nodded and said :

" I don't care if you say that my voice suck but I wanna be an artist … "

" Whatever , it's your life "

The periods passed slowly until the last period finished at last , Eris and Nowe went outside school . Eris looked at Nowe and said :

" So , you'll walk today alone ? " Nowe nodded and said :

" Good luck with your detention " He waved and walked away . Eris went inside the school to the detention room and began writing the new song . All the songs she wrote was all for Nowe but he doesn't know that . She had feelings for him ever since they both young . But she didn't try to confess that to him , that's why she confess that by her songs , wishing that Nowe would understand one day .

Nowe walked through the roads to his house , watching the people on street pointing at him and whispering to each other about . He could hear them saying _He is the son of the famous Oror but he doesn't look like him _. He always ignore them and continue walking . _I know that Oror is my father even if I didn't look like him …_ He always says to himself .

While he was walking through a dark street , he sensed something wrong . He looked around but no one was there so he continued walking but stopped again when he felt someone was behind him .

" Are you ready ? " A voice from behind said . Nowe quickly turned his face but no one was there . The feeling he had was gone afterwards . Nowe told himself _It's only your imagination_ and continued walking .

Meanwhile somewhere not far from Nowe , a silver haired boy stood on the top of the building watching Nowe entering his Mansion .

" I think he's ready now to know the truth … " The silver haired boy said .

----------------------------------

**What do you think so far ? **

**Please R & R**


	2. The Sacred Child

**Sorry I didn't updated sooner but I was busy …**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two : The Sacred Child **

Nowe entered the dining room after he took a quick shower . He sat on the chair and looked at the food that the servant put in front him . His father Oror sat on a chair across the table and said :

" Nowe , I have to do some business in … " Nowe interrupted him and said :

" I understand .. "

" I'll be back next week but if want anything just …. " Nowe interrupted him again and said :

" Call Urick … I know , it's not my first time to be alone " They both began eating without a word .

After Nowe finished his lunch and he went upstairs to his room . Oror watched him as he exited the dining room .

" I'm sorry Nowe , I wish I could be a better father to you " He whispered to himself .

Nowe entered his room and locked the door as usuall but no one really enter the room . He threw himself on his bed and said :

" I know that I don't look like you and the other people know that but … You could act like father if you want to prove them wrong " Then he walked to his studying desk and began to write his homework . Few hours later his phone received a message , he opened it quickly and read it with a smile because it was from Eris :

**I finished the song at last ! PLEASE READ IT even if you hated it !!!**

**It's just a small love, but**

**Because my chest throbs with a sharp pain**

**surely someday, surely someday**

**That's right! I'll make it come true**

**Even more I, even more I**

**Want to become happy.**

**If you want to love seriously**

**Waiting quietly won't do.**

**Because it's a miracle, because it's destiny**

**I'll seize it and show everyone.**

**That's right! Everyday, my heart throbs and I'm carefree**

**I bathe in the light of the sun, full at my back**

**Take the feelings that overflow in my heart**

**If you smile, see! I'm happy!**

**Everyday, let's search, heart beating in excitement**

**Embrace the hope that's filling both hands**

**Throw away the feeling that you want to cry a little**

**If you smile, see! Everyone's happy! **

**So ? What do you think ? The title of this song called (Get Happy !)**

" You always read my mind Eris " He whispered to himself . He bit his lip and wrote to her with a smile :

**It sucks ! As usuall !**

He always says that to her even though he loves to read her songs or even listen to her when she sings but he teases her by saying that her voice suck . When Eris received Nowe's message , she was walking to her house . She read it and sighed .

" He always says that to me " She shouted .

She raised her head afterwards and saw him standing in front of her in a short distance . She walked towards him with an angry expression on her face which made her look funny . Nowe couldn't hold himself and burst laughing . She looked at him and shouted :

" Why are you laughing at me ? " Nowe stopped laughing and said playfully :

" Nothing , I just needed that "

They walked together to Eris's house while they were talking until they arrived . Eris stood in front of door and said with serious tone :

" What's wrong Nowe ? "

" About what ? " He tried lied

" Don't try to lie … I know you very well "

" Nothing , really "

He waved and walked away afterwards . She watched him as he walked to the corner _… What's wrong Nowe ? …._

_I don't what's wrong myself … How am I suppose to tell you if I didn't know ? … Voices … Dreams … What's the connection ?_ He walked to his mansion with a lot of questions on his head , trying to figure out the answers . He stopped suddenly after he felt something or someone behind him . It was the same feeling he had today when he returned from school . He turned his quickly and widened his eyes .

" I know you … I saw you in my dreams " Nowe said . The silver-haired boy looked at him and said :

" I came to ask you a question , Nowe " He paused for a moment and continued :

" Are you ready to know the answers of your questions ? " Nowe nodded . The silver-haired boy suddenly faded in a middle of a squall of flying white feathers . Nowe looked around but no one was there . The silver-haired boy disappeared without any trace .

Nowe wanted to scream from all this but he kept it inside . He put his hands in his pocket and continued walking trying forget the silver-haired boy , the dreams and the voices . He entered the mansion and saw their butler Richard walking towards him .

" Your father has already left . He got a call from the company that they have to leave today .. Your father wanted to say good bye to you but you weren't here " He said . Nowe nodded and climbed the stairs .

" Master Nowe , what would you like to have for dinner ? " Nowe stopped and said :

" I don't want dinner " And continued climbing the stairs .

He took of clothes and entered the hot shower . He leaned his head to the wall and sat on the floor . _What's wrong with me ? Who was that guy ?_ He closed his eyes , feeling the hot water going through his face to his neck . He stood up and closed the water … _Questions with no answers …_

After drying his hair , he collapsed on his bed . Few moments later , without feeling , Nowe closed his eyes , sinking to the world of dreams . He found himself in a playground . He knows this place very well because when he was a kid , he used to play here with Eris . The silver-haired boy appeared in front of Nowe and said :

" Sorry , I left you in confusion today but I'm not allowed to ask more than one question in the real world "

" Tell me , who are you ? " Nowe asked . The silver-haired boy walked closer to him and said :

" My name is Escad and I'm 210 years old " Nowe widened his eyes an said :

" How ? "

" Because I'm not human " Escad said

" Not human ? "

" You are not a human either or I rather say that you are half human "

" Half human ? " Nowe said with a shocked expression

" You are the sacred child of Lyre " Escad confessed and then continued :

" Because your other half is an angel "

--------------------------------------------------------

**BTW the song is " Get Happy ! " by Marika Matsumoto from Final Fantasy X Vocal Collections . This is the English translation of this song .**


	3. Silver Blood

**Sorry I didn't update sooner but my inspiration stopped …. I'll try to update soon **

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three : Silver Blood **

_Half angel ? What did he mean by that ? _

Nowe woke up after the silver-haired faded like he did before . He sat straight in his bed and thought _I don't even believe in angels … And dreams are dreams ... They're not true … I guess... _

He decided to forget about it and live his life normally . He stood up and walked to the bathroom when suddenly his back began to hurt him . He fell on his knees in pain , tried to ignore the pain and kept his scream inside . Few moments later the pain stopped so he stood up and walked to bathroom quickly . He threw his shirt on the floor and began to touch his back . He felt a cold liquid on a wound in his back . He looked at his fingers . The liquid wasn't blood it was something silver . He widened his eyes and turned his back to the mirror where he saw V shape wound with this silver liquid flowing from inside .

" What the hell ? " Nowe shouted . Suddenly he heard someone knocking the door .

He dressed his shirt quickly and opened the door . Richard stood in front of him and said :

" I heard you screaming , sir " Nowe thought for a while and said :

" I …. I just had a bad dream , that's it " Richard bowed his head and went down stairs . Nowe returned to his room and took off his shirt again . The liquid and the wound faded . He wore the shirt with a confused expression on his face . _What was that ?_ He questioned himself .

Meanwhile somewhere not far from the mansion . Stood Escad and a young blonde haired woman on a high building .

" His powers are awakening faster than I thought " The blonde haired young woman looked at him with her ruby eyes and said :

" Because he's the sacred son of Lyre …. And his human desires overwhelm him at this age which will make it harder for him "

" Human desires ? "

" Yes … Escad " She said and looked at him " Don't make him suffer more …. " Escad didn't reply and flew to the mansion . _Humans are so fragile …Even if he weren't a complete human being … _

Nowe started studying after he finished . The final exams were very close . He tried to forget about the dreams and that silver liquid , and focus on his studies ( I wish I was like him ) .

Hours later. He turned his head towards the window suddenly . Escad entered the room it and said :

" Guess you sensed that I was coming , huh ? " Nowe ignored him and said with cold tone :

" A normal human being don't sense ……. " Escad's wings sank in his back as soon as his feet touched the floor .

" Why are you running from the truth ? "

" What truth ? " Nowe looked at him with a daring look " A half angel ? So what ? " He returned to study , ignoring Escad again .

" Nowe , your fath … " Nowe stood up before Escad could complete his sentence and walked to the door .

" You can't turn your back on your destiny " Escad said . Nowe stopped and said in a sad voice :

" What destiny ? " He left the room , leaving the silver-haired angel alone in the room .

Nowe walked outside the mansion to wherever his feet take him , with his both hands in his pockets , watching the sun set slowly. His phone rang suddenly . He looked at it and ignored it too . He didn't want to talk to anyone even if the caller was Eris , his best friend . The night's curtains fell after few moments and Nowe was still wandering around until he stopped suddenly in front of a fallen knife . For god knows for what reason . He had some dark thought about killing himself with it but he fought it back and continued walking . He looked at the knife and grabbed it . _Lets see if I'm an angel_ He thought . He made a small cut on his finger . Suddenly the silver liquid flow from it what made Nowe throw the knife and stare on it . _My blood isn't red … My blood is silver ? I'm …… An …… Angel ?_ He thought after he realized the screaming truth in front of his eyes . He continued walking , holding back his tears . He wanted to cry but for what ?

Hours passed by and Nowe was still walking until he stopped in front of a church . He didn't enter a church before in his life but as if possessed his feet entered it . He walked inside the silent church towards the altar , watching the angels statues . _How did I end up here ? _


	4. Lyre's Sins

**Chapter Four : Lyre's Sins **

_I don't know myself anymore ….. A human ? ….. Or an angel ? … Or both ?_ Nowe questioned himself while standing in front of a huge statue of an angel .

" Who am I ? " He whispered to himself when suddenly a blonde haired young woman entered the church . She walked until she reached the altar and gazed with her ruby eyes at the statue . _This feeling … I know it … same feeling that I have whenever I'm with Escad … Who is she _? Nowe thought .

" Do … you believe in angels ? " She asked without looking at him .

" I don't know …. " Nowe said coldly and walked to the door then stopped .

" Do you ? " He asked . She looked at him with her ruby-eyes and said :

" Without a doubt "

" How can you be so sure ? " He looked at her and said .

" I have my reasons …. " She said . Nowe rolled his eyes and left .

Few moments later Escad suddenly appeared and said :

" I told you not to interfere " She looked at him and said :

" I didn't … I just wanted to meet him at least once "

" By guiding him to this abandoned church ? " Escad asked while walking to her " Don't you have a better excuse , Manah ? " She smiled and said :

" You know that I'm not good at lying , ever since I was … "

Meanwhile Nowe arrived to the mansion and went to his room . He remembered that his phone rang before and he didn't answer . It was Eris so he called her .

" Hey there " He said

" I don't wanna talk to you " She said angrily . He chuckled and sat on his bed . He always laughed at her whenever she's mad because she looks funny .

" Sorry I didn't pick up the phone but I was ……… Studying " He lied .

" Really ? Do you think I'll believe that ? "

Nowe continued talking and teasing her until eleven . She said that their teacher wants to give the class one last review before the final exams . He agreed to go with her tomorrow morning to school one last time . After he hang up the phone , he threw himself on his bed and said :

" She's the only one who can make me smile when I'm sad ….. I wonder what will I do without her ? " He closed his eyes slowly and fall to the world of dreams where he doesn't want to go in .

The same place as the last night's dream stood Nowe and Escad .

" Why can't you just leave me alone for once in my life " Nowe said angrily .

" I'll leave you alone when I finish my task "

" Which is ruining my life …….." Nowe said sarcastically . Escad smiled a bit then said :

" Tonight maybe the last night to complete my task ….. Tonight you'll know everything ….. Tonight you'll decide your own fate and destiny "

" Cut the crap and leave me alone ! " Nowe said .

" Don't you want to know about your true existence ? Your real self ? "

" No ……. I don't wanna know "

" Don't you want to know about ……. Your real parents ? " Escad said and smiled as he saw Nowe's expression when he heard the last word .

" My real parents ? But I'm the son of Oror …. He's my father and my only family I've got " Nowe said

" Didn't you ask yourself before …. Why am I different from him ? " Escad said . Nowe didn't reply because he asked that question before .

" Nowe , you're the son of the prince of the Angel's Kingdom … Lyre "

" What ? "

" And you shouldn't exist in this world ….. because you're a result of a sin happened between an angel and a non-angel , a human "

" A sin ? " Nowe was confused at every word Escad said

" Seventeen years ago Lyre was the prince of the Angel's Kingdom , Rozalia . His father , the king , taught him everything about the kingdom because Lyre was going to be the next king . Lyre was always fascinated of the humans . He always read their poetry and books . One day he decided to go to the human world , to see how the human lives but it was forbidden to us angels to go there . He disobeyed his father's rules and went there anyway where he met at the first time in his life , the humans . He transformed himself to the human form to adapt himself between them " Escad stopped suddenly when he saw that Nowe was listening carefully to the story .

" He met a human girl called Lilith and he fell in love with her in the first sight …. And then he committed the sin ….. and because of that , you exist . Lyre didn't know that Lilith was pregnant and neither she was but the elder angels knows , so they decided to stop that because you shouldn't exist in the first place . They ……… called for an assassin to kill them both before Lilith finds out that she's pregnant . The assassin killed Lyre but he couldn't kill Lilith because ……….. " Escad stopped and then continued :

" Anyway Lilith found out that she's pregnant but she was in a deep sorrow after she heard that Lyre , her lover , was dead . She isolated herself from the world and lived far away from her town . The assassin helped her and told her about Lyre's true identity . She realized that she's pregnant of a forbidden child , half angel , half human . When she finally give birth of you ……. She died " Escad said sadly . Nowe nodded and said :

" I don't believe you "

" The assassin has almost finished his task but he has to kill that baby …….. He couldn't . Suddenly a man entered the house where Lilith died and he saw her corpse and a child next to her . He adopted that child and called him …….. Nowe " Escad confessed .

Nowe woke up quickly from that dream and for the first time he cried sorrowfully from that truth . He realized that his life was a lie …. Oror wasn't his real father and his true existence was a result of a sin made by an angel and human who was deeply in love . Love was their sin that killed them both .

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry … It took me so long to update this fic but I was busy cuz now I go to college so I don't have time to update my fics … I'll try updating sooner when I have time … **


End file.
